


Fights

by SuperCatTrashhh (GeneralBFA)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Make Up, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralBFA/pseuds/SuperCatTrashhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat and Kara fight and need some seperation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm not completely happy with this one, but I know it's been a while, so I give you this. I have one more story in the works that should also be done tonight! Enjoy!

"NO, CAT! I'M DONE! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU TREATING ME LIKE A GODDAMN CHILD!"

"MAYBE I WOULDN'T TREAT YOU LIKE A CHILD IF I KNEW FOR A FACT YOU WOULDN'T REACT LIKE THIS!"

"YOU RISKED YOUR LIFE TO TRY AND FIND ME! I'M NOT GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN, EVEN IF I HAVE TO PUSH YOU AWAY!"

"MAYBE IF YOU DIDNT PUSH AWAY THE PEOPLE THAT CARE ABOUT YOU, ALEX WOULDN'T BE IN A COMA!" Cat yelled. As soon as she let out the words, her eyes widened in shock.

Kara tensed up, her blue eyes turning a steely grey and her voice got dangerously low.

"I'm leaving. I need some space," the younger blonde practically growled out.

"Kara, darling, I'm sorry. I swear I didn't mean it," Cat reached out and laid her hand on her girlfriend's arm.

"Don't touch me," the heroine hissed, jerking her arm away from the woman's touch, "How dare you use Alex against me," Kara's voice trembles in anger and Cat's heart clenches.

"I'm going to go say goodbye to Carter, pack up my things and leave. I'll be out of your hair in thirty minutes."

The older women starts to speak but gets cut off.

"I won't tell him why, just that my sister is injured and that I need to be with her," the kryptonian says and storms out of the room, leaving the door open.

 _What have I done?_ Cat sinks down on to the floor, her back against the wall and cries, forcing herself to stay quiet. _How could I let it get this far? Bringing her sister into it and sealing the deal._

After a few minutes, Kara came back into their room, ignoring her partner, and started to pack what looked like about a week's worth of clothing.

"Kara, please don't go," the CEO pleaded.

The alien let out a sigh and turned to her, kneeling down in front of her.

"I don't want to leave, love, but I have to," Kara brushed a loose strand of hair behind Cat's ear, "I just need some time to process before I do something I regret. I promise I'll come back."

Cat nodded in understanding, looking down as she felt a breeze of a kiss on her head. There was a gust of wind and the older woman did not need to look up to know the younger was gone.

She cried herself to sleep, pressed up against the wall that night.   
The next morning was hard.

 _Get up_ , she commanded herself.

_Get breakfast ready for Carter._

She had to be strong for him. He didn't know about the fight.

Cat walked to the bathroom and shakily washed the dried tears and smudged make-up off her face.

 _Pull yourself together, Grant. You've lived decades without her. You can struggle through a few days now_ , she looked at herself in the mirror sternly.

There was a difference this time now, though. She had never known any better before the kryptonian wormed her at through the heart of stone, making it flesh. Now that she's had taste of something better, what was there before tasted bitter. She had forgotten her loneliness in Kara's presence.

Her phone dinged, notifying her that the taller girl was taking the day off.

She took in a deep breath and walked out to the kitchen, determined to prepare breakfast for her son as usual.

 _What were we even fighting about?_ Cat thought to herself, trying to retrace last night's conversation, _where did I go wrong?_

\----

Kara knew she wasn't being entirely fair, but she was hurt.

_"...ALEX WOULDN'T BE IN A COMA!"_

She shuddered at the memory, and gripped her sister's hand a bit tighter, tears streaming down her face.

Alex had been in a coma for a good three weeks now, due to severe blood loss, head damage in several places, and a bullet that went through her near her left hip. The steady beeping of the machines and the ventilator had created a sort of rhythm to her in the week and a half she had spent away from Cat.

The kryptonian hadn't stepped foot into the CatCo building since the fight. Alex needed her here for support.

"Please wake up, 'lex... I need you. Everything's falling apart around me," Kara whispered through her tears.

Alex's heart rate spiked and her eyes started to move under their lids. That had happened a few times before. False starts. Kara sighed in defeat.

"Little One. What are you still doing here?" Astra asked concerned and Kara quickly wiped the tears off her cheeks, "You need rest as much as she does. What will she think if she wakes up and sees you in this state?"

The younger Danvers sighed, knowing her aunt was right. Kara started to cry again, her shoulders shaking. Astra pulled the young girl into her arms, letting her cry as much as she needed.

"Shhh, Little One. Everything's going to be okay. You've heard what the physicians said. Just another week," Astra threaded her fingers through the young kryptonian's hair, soothing her, "I'm going to call in Dr. Liu, okay? Once he has let me know what is going on you can go home, wash up, and rest. You are no good to Brave One dead on your feet."

Kara nodded in agreement (more acceptance really) and Astra held her as tight as she possibly could.

"I won't leave her. I promise," Kara winced at how familiar the words were and Astra leaned over Alex's DEO hospital bed to press the call button.

Not two minutes later, Dr. Liu came in and started to check up on the brunette.

Astra let go of Kara to talk with the doctor, leaving her to her own devices. The blonde pulled out her phone and clicked on the messages between her and Cat.

She hesitated before typing out and update.

**_'Astra just got back. Doc is giving Alex's her status in a moment.'_ **

The message was read almost immediately.

_**'I'm glad. How is she doing?'** _

_**'She's doing alright. No real changes. Her heart rate has spiked a few times, but it'll be another week at least.'**_ Kara replied and hesitated once more before typing out after it, _**'I love you.'**_

 _ **'I love you too.'**_ Cat said, _**'I miss you.'**_

_**'I miss you too... Can I swing by sometime tonight? To talk about everything?'** _

_**'I'll be waiting'**_ came the reply, and Kara breathed out a sigh.

"Aunt Astra, I'm going to go home," she said once the doctor left.

"Be safe, my Little One," Astra replied, taking Kara's vacated seat after hugging her niece and kissing her cheek.

\----

Cat heard an almost hesitant knock on the door, and her heart rate increased with a nervousness she hadn't felt since the first time she'd kissed Kara a little over two years ago. She jumped up immediately and opened the door wide, letting her partner in.

"This is your house too, Kara. There's no need to knock," Cat whispered gently.

"I just wanted to make sure I wasn't... Overstepping."

Cat hummed in understanding and Kara made her way to the living room, sitting on a couch.

"I'm sorry for crossing so many lines last week," Cat decided to speak first, "I crossed a boundary when getting involved in your... Other job. I didn't mean for you to think that I thought of you as a child. I was only trying to help. When I saw Alex go down, I knew you wouldn't be able to focus unless she was taken care of, so I stepped in. I never meant to hurt you, love and I'm so sorry that I did."

During the whole long-winded explanation, the older woman struggled to keep her tears from spilling over.

"I'm sorry too. It's not an excuse, but I was so scared of losing you. I am scared of losing you. Whenever you do something like that it terrifies me, Cat. I know I was being ridiculous and overprotective, but I've already lost so much. I love that you care about me and I love that you know me, but Rao knows you scared the hell out me. Please forgive me," Kara replied, on the verge of tears herself.

"Of course, Kara. Will you forgive me?"

"Yes love, I forgive you," the kryptonian replied and pulled her partner into a gentle kiss, tears streaming down both of their faces.

Kara's phone suddenly buzzes and they break apart so she can pull it out.

"Hey Aunt Astra."

"What?!"

"Tell her we are on our way."

"Make sure she stays in bed, too."

"Okay. I love you. See you both soon."

Cat looks at her counterpart inquisitively.

"Alex is awake!" Kara said grinning brightly.

"Well, let's go see her then, love," Cat grinned and pecked the alien's lips.

_Everything's going to be okay._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please leave your comments, Kudos, and prompt suggestions down below! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
